Mr Ten?
by ThePenguinMaster10
Summary: Who knows that feeling of moving to a new rvous.Right?Well if you where going to be in a class where the teacher hadn't even given his name who no one knew you would t ready to follow class 35J to year 4 where there class name is unknown.
1. Meet the Class

It was almost the last day of year three and guess what was happening... Class 35J had a new teacher to meet.

"Who do you reckon this weird teacher is-"

"We don't even know his name!"

"What should we call him?"

"Hey why are you looking at me."

"Oh,no reason."

"Fine we should approch him by sir."Sammy said,"and don't forget we can but a hand up and ask."

"Ask what Apted."

"Go away."Begged Lidia

"No."Mat said it like it was extremely obvious which with him it was.

"Look guys we should just tell Mat."Tami felt as if she had a good solution.

"Mat your such a pain."Ava felt so bored she tired to stop it

Ava,Tami,Lidia and Sammy all stood facing Mat as if he was an I wouldn't doubt it if you thought the girls believed it.

"Class!"A familiar voice of Miss Jackson echoed across the playground. "Come inside so I can speak to you."She looked emotional.

"Today happens every year,"A sigh came with her remark,"and today you meet your new teacher and get ready to leave the class."

Hands had already flew up in the air like firework rockets they all had questions.

Except one child...

Who sat alone in the corner.

The youngest of the class Ginger who is a small lives up to his name with hair like gingerbread and he loves every thing ginger.


	2. A new found friendship

"Ginger."Sammy was curious about his classmate.

"Go,"Ginger stared,"Just please go away."

"Sammy."A glare of disappointment was looking across the classroom."please stop talking and come sit over here."

Sammy glared at Ginger,"he doesn't have to,"he muttered away to himself before following instructions.

"Class,I would like you to know this year has been great and all of You,every single on of You has made progress and I hope you know that."This made Sammy feel guilty so out of free will he went up to apologise.

"Well done for apologizing to me I accept and I will miss you,you are a very smart you know that?"

This question came a shock no one had ever asked her something like that.

"Sammy,I am so sorry."It was a quiet voice that had obviously some guilt to.

It couldof only be Ginger.

And you know what who says that if someone upsets you you can't become there would they sail through year 4 as friends.

Tami walked over,"Sammy,come on were going to year 4,"Tami said"Oh,Ginger you to."

"I don't wanna go,"Ginger added"but do you."

"No!"They both said in sync.


	3. Gone for good?

"Class may you leave in order quietly please."Miss Jackson pleaded,"don't forget me when you come back."

A silence came.

It went...

"erm,don't forget your manners."she knew when her door shut it would not stay quiet.

To a new class they went.

One stayed behind."Miss."They asked.

"Will you remember us."It was of course Sammy.

"Of Course I will."Miss Jackson hated emotional moments because last year three days into the new term a tragedy happened her father,who was diagnosed with cancer...passed making her only comfort her class.

Meanwhile...

"Where is Sammy?"Lidia said at this point the whole class was crowded around the door to the classroom.

"Guy's look."Tami pointed out a small poster on the door that was wrote in bold the poster said on it 'This is a classroom,a classroom deserves respect,do knock on the door before walking ahead.'

"That's not normal!"Mat announced,being near Mat you would think this was one of his favourite phrases.

Back at Miss Jackson's class (35J )

"I'm so sorry I hit Mat last week."Sammy went on with his speech.

"NOW SAMMY!"In her strictest voice she told her,"LOOK RIGHT NOW IT IS YOUR NEW START IN YEAR FOUR I DON'T WANT YOU TO FORGET ME BUT I WON'T FORGET YOU,GO MAKE YOUR START SAMMY IT'S YOUR QUEST."

Then...

Back outside the new year four classroom.

Everyone now seemed to be speaking about Sammy and the new class everyone except Mat who didn't have a role in the conversation.

"I think I will go find her."Ginger spoke up for the first time.

Until he walked three steps and Sammy came round the corner.

"Where did you go?"Ava said before without another word it all went still.

"CHILDREN."A strange mysterious figure/person walked out the door to greet them."Please come in."

Then that was it the beginning of an end...


	4. I know what you don't

"Hello there Sir."Tami said this while nudging the others.

"CHILDREN,greetings nice to meet you."The figure said.

"Sir,is there any corners in your class,"Ginger was generally wanting to know."If there is can I sit there."

"Sure just please hurry up and come in."He just kept staring forward while the children winked at each other.

The classroom was rather average walls,corners,a floor and a door(the door they were stood outside last chapter.)as well as a few was 30 seats and 27 pupils,the desks scattered around the room then a larger cluttered desk with clustered pieces of paper on a paper tray other than the desk everything seemed extremely neat .Lots of books layed on small book shelves,labelled with a space for each and to top it off they were even alphabetized.

All children cautiously made there way sat on a table of four in the was delighted he hated being near the front,he liked the back,but much prefered the corner he was diagnosed with an illness like Miss Jackson's father had been just on a less severe has anxiety issue's-meaning he gets extremely nervous or shy in social situations.

"Right."The man they knew was going to be their new teacher,who hadn't yet given his name,said."Now time for the register I was asked to do."

This register went on as normal,on and on,until it got to Sammy's name when she just staired blankly at him this went on for a while when the teacher finally stated "Sammy Apted is it,I need to inform you that we do not do that here we answer the register so do so!"during this sentence he began to turned and looked at did to he seemed overjoyed with A grin wider than a bannana that she got in trouble not him.

There must have been about I don't know three people left on the register sir left the classroom and everyone laughed at Sammy,except Ginger who said "I feel sorry for you."he knew how it felt.

If there was paying much attention,other than Tami then they would know what she knew.

But what she knew they would have to find out...

'Childhood will always be a guessing game and a lot of guess what...'


	5. Back again

"Tami." Ginger said. Worried she was caught Tami was frozen. "What Ginger is there a problem?" To this Ginger just looked.

"Right," The teacher walked in."Hello class."Everyone had so many questions for him. Some of them were going to ask "sir,what's your name?" but he was in his own world.

A knock hit the door.,Again and once more. Until the teacher had spoken."Come in please."

"Hello guys," A smirk shouted echoing across the class room "I bet you weren't expecting me here."

"Omg!"Many astonished faces opened wider. "He's back." one said.


	6. Christopher?

A picture of deep sparkling emerald eyes hypnotized the class.The unforgettable birth mark on his arm proved it was him returning for a rematch.From his average shape to his round amber wristband all of him made the class feel butterflies in their stomachs.A stylish cut on his head,it was chestnut Brown and seemed to sparkle with the Sun. His hair was warm and distracting,it distracted you from the smug look on his face.It would hang down in a long radiant fringe,it was capable of making celebrities jealous.

He comes across appealing.It is something about him,you are always thinking about him during school.He has an innocent look of tenderness.Everyone trys to become his friend but most are unsuccessful.He is extremely misleading as he can confuse anyone. Those who are turned down ignore him usually before starting fights as they got no response.

BUT NOW HE WAS BACK.AGAIN.But as before he walked in elegantly winking as he went.

"Why."Mat sat staring him down.

So now seems like a good time to say that this boy was Christopher. Christopher had a mixed reputation at school.

"Ah yes you must be Christopher,the new boy,is that correct?"The teacher asked."No sir he's not been here before."

"Is this correct Christopher?"You may know that look teachers give when they ask a question.Well this look was about 1000X worse this teacher had a look that threatens you more than it asks.

"Yes,"Christopher was very good at speaking to teachers."Yes sir that is correct and I am honoured to rejoin this class."That ended the conversation very quickly.Extremely quickly.


End file.
